The Rising Moon
by lionmane726
Summary: My first fan fiction! It's mainly about the new moon and Inuyasha's human form. Please review!
1. The Blank Sky

"Inuyasha... are you listening?"

"Inuyasha?!"

Miroku's voice focused in Inuyasha's mind. "What, Miroku?" he snapped out of his daydream. "I said we should get going." Said the now annoyed Miroku.

"Yeah...Inuyasha answered back. Tonight was the night of the new moon, and he was a human. He was weak during his transformation, and his stronger human feelings always seemed to get intertwined with Kagome's. He secretly was glad for that. But, if they ever were to....

"Inuyasha SIT boy!" Yelled Kagome.

He crashed to the ground, breaking his train of thought.

"We're leaving!!"

"Fine, fine..." Inuyasha stood up. The group thanked the villagers for letting them stay, said their goodbyes, and left.

It was around 1 am. They didn't know where they were going but they had to leave that village. One of Naraku's puppets had found them, even though it was killed, Naraku surely knew their location and was plotting something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku were chatting away, (as they had been for a while) Inuyasha and Kagome were silent, and Shippou was getting a word in whenever he could. At one point, Kagome pulled Inuyasha away.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You've just been acting strange. Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'm sure!"

"Okay then..." With that, they both went back with the group. Eventually, they got tired, and decided to rest near the trail.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the resting point

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had a fire going and were all preparing for bed, except for Inuyasha, who was currently sitting like a rock, staring into the fire.

"Inuyasha.. you should rest" Miroku said to Inuyasha

"You know I ain't gonna sleep like this, Miroku."

Miroku sighed. "Fine, suit yourself. Goodnight."

Inuyasha replied with a grunt and nothing else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared up at the blank sky. He was impatiently waiting for the sun to rise. His eyes drooped. Soon, they were closed, and Inuyasha was asleep.

That's it for this chapter! Thanks to d4rkmew for helping me with this! (P.S. sorry for the short chapter, I have writer's block and I wanted to get this out A.S.A.P.) (P.S.S. Please add reviews!!)


	2. The Vivid Dream

Inuyasha woke up, disapointed to see that the sun had not yet risen and he was still fully human. He was discouraged that he had fallen asleep at all, and decided to walk around the camp until the sun came up and the others were awake. (Closely around the camp) He was simply walking around, letting his mind wander. Inuyasha's mind drifted over to Kagome. He hated his human form, and yet loved it, because he could feel his true feelings about Kagome. But, since his full human nature was invoked at the new moon, he was also too shy to tell her how he really felt before the sun came back up. He was angry at his Hanyou self for being to arrogant to tell her earlier. If only he could tell her how... Inuyasha felt a blunt pain in the back of his head, and everything blacked out.

_When Inuyasha woke up, he was... well, he didn't know where he was. It was too dark to see anything, and he was on the ground. He struggled up and tried to see something, anything. He couldn't though, and stood there trying to think of what to do now. Just then, a figure came, and it seemed to light up the entire area. It was a simple hut, and in the middle of it stood a man dressed in wizard's robes. Inuyasha pushed the man against the side of the hut and yelled straight to his face, "Who are you, and where am I?!" The man simply glanced up, and an aura emitted from him that was so powerful that it knocked Inuyasha back. The man then said back to him calmly, "My name is not important now. If you can find me without getting killed you will have all the answers. Until then, enjoy your new being." The man held a staff up to Inuyasha, muttered a curse and there was a bright flash of light._

_Was that a dream...?_

_Or was it real...?_

_It felt so true..._

_So vivid..._

_Inuyasha..._

_Inuyasha..._

"Inuyasha!" He heard his named being called by Kagome. "Inuyasha, can you hear me?" The blinding light of the sun seeped through his eyes as he slowly opened them. He was face up, lying in the campsite. All of Inuyasha's companions slowly came into focus. "It... it was a dream then?" He mumbled. "Was what a dream, Inuyasha?" replied Kagome.

"Oh, nevermind. I'm sure it was..."

"Alright then..."

Inuyasha thought everything was fine until he sat up and saw the long black hair rolling down his shoulders.


	3. The New Being

birds flying away

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Inuyasha, "WHY AM I STILL HUMAN?!" "Inuyasha, control yourself," said Miroku, "and tell us about this "dream" that you had." "Oh, you heard that I said that eh? Well, I don't know what this weird dream has to do with it... but..." Inuyasha told the others about his vivid dream. "Hm," said Miroku, "What did you say his parting words were?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Umm... my name is not important now... if you can find me without getting killed... blah blah blah... you will have all the answers... enjoy.."

_Enjoy your new being._

"Enjoy your new being! That's what he said! Arrrgh! It must of been real! But how?!"

"He must of been able to communicate with you through... your dreams..."

"That's impossible!"

"Apparently not."

"Then WHAT are we gonna do?"

"I'm... I'm not sure..."

Kagome decided to come in before they started freaking out. "Well," she said, "There are a few important tests coming up, and I was thinking of going back through the well... and it might be best if he came with me, just to stay safe for a while."

Inuyasha hated the idea of hiding, but loved the idea of being alone with Kagome. "No way!" he yelled anyways, "I'm not hiding!" "Inuyasha," started Miroku, "It might be a good idea for you to go think things over and take a break. Sango and I can take care of each other.

"Yeah I'm sure you can... hehehe..." Inuyasha muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT, INUYASHA?"

"Eep! Nevermind.... So, how long would we be there, Kagome?

Kagome counted something out on her fingers. "Probably about... two weeks."

Inuyasha thought. "Aw, fine." he reluctantly said. "But if I have to be there, I wanna see some cool stuff!" he winced after he said this childish remark, wishing he hadn't said it at all.


End file.
